Doomwing
by arusas9009
Summary: Sequal to my three other storys and Silverwing Trilogy


1 Invasion: Omar lead his group silentely through the top of the structure. They crawled through until they reached and opening. Omar looked out. The sacrifices were being gathered up. "Vultures start out and dive in to attack. Owls when the make the Vampyrum scatter go in and guard the sacrifices. Bats even Foxwings go in and get the sacrifices out of here and owls guard them along the way. Vultures go." They screeched and dived in claws and beaks extended. Omar himself dove into battle. He would help out anywhere he could. The Vampyrum were mostly scattered. Though there were only 200 give or take. Few remained around the prisoners. "Owls with me! Protect there sacrifices!" he yelled. He dove in smashing a Vampyrum to the ground. It went limp and he tossed it aside and flew to the bats and rats. "Get out of here! No time to explain! Go!" he screeched. They didn't hesitate. The first of the bats took off. And the rats scurried away. Hawks and vultures fought. Half the hawks and all the owls split into two groups to protect the two different species. The bats flew with there own kind and some owls and hawks. Eventually all the sacrifices had been evacuated. Hook bashed two cannibal heads together, Streak the vulture leader hooked his claws into the back of one, and Shade flying close to Omar, Marina and Griffin blasting enemys with sound making them screech with pain. This was going better than he thought. 2 Tunnel: This wasnt supposed to happen was this part of Zotz trap? Of course. There were 350 plus enemys would equal that many sacrifices for Zotz. He thought out this plan well. He headed for the tunnel that would lead to Omar and Shades death. He was following Shade and his family when suddenly he was hit in the back. "Well Goth. How will Zotz feel to know you failed him a second time in just a few years?" Said Omar. "Zotz will find a way to stop you." he spat back. "Well. This has been amusing. But I think its time you were free again Goth." Said a voice he knew all to well. "Throbb!" he yelled. "Yes fly!" said Throbb and some hidden Vampyrum launched upon those who held down the captured once all were free they all flew to a tunnel. "Follow if you dare Omar."  
and he flew into the tunnel. He traveled down until he found the hidden chamber. "Toarak!" he yelled. "Yes my lord?" he said "Is everything in place?" he asked. "Of coarse. All are in place to ambush Omar." "Good. And finally my dream will come true. But this time Zotz will reign. And I will eat Shade Silverwings heart as I always predicted. Everyone keep quiet! Our enemies shall soon perish. But we must be patient." And he roosted for the wait.  
3 Ambush: "Birds if you do not like underground then go above and wait. We will flush them out. The rest of you with me!"  
Streak, Hook, and Orestes nodded and flew off with there species. Omar turned and entered the tunnel. It was dark but with his echo vision it was etched in bright silver. As they continued down he saw the signs of Zotz. Two pupiless eyes, a jaguar and a feathered serpent. Finally they entered a large chamber larger than the other. "Careful. Theres something not right." he told Shade.  
He cast his echo vision around and accidentely released a forceful one. Suddenly a Vampyrum landed. He hit it. "AMBUSH! Everyone fall back! NOW!" and as they tried to leave more Vampyrum blocked there path. Foxwings were not dying but being captured and held down. Goth had gotten Shade down and one of his Vampyrum who had sharp teeth took over. Pheonix had Griffin and the two pesky youngsters had Marina and Miranda. Goth landed in front of him. "Well. It seem Zotz found a way." as he raised his wing to strike something hit him in the back of his head and he collapsed.  
4 Eclipse: As Omar woke he looked around. They were all in a open clearing. Apparentley the Vampyrum had captured the rest of his allies because even the birds and the rest of the bats were here all being held down by Vampyrum. "Where are we?" he yelled aloud. Goth flew down. "Why your all having the honor of being sacrifices for Zotz. In mere minutes the sun will completely be dark.  
And Zotz will then pierce the Upper World sucking you all down and killing you all." he laughed And flew off with his commanders.  
"Well Omar this looks like its over." said Shade. "No. This is only just begining. I think its time we were free Shade." he said.  
"What?" Omar with his strength struggled and threw off his captor. He freed Shade as well then a shadow darkened overhead. The eclipse had begun. 


End file.
